Celestial Being (mothership)
The colony-type mothership, Celestial Being, is a mobile asteroid space colony that's used as a base for Ribbons Almark and his Innovators. Combat Characteristics Celestial Being doubles as a Innovator factory and battleship. For offense/defense it is equipped with dozens of GN Beam Turrets; its most powerful weapon is a large GN Rail Cannon. A series of docking bays were built to allow mass deployment of MS units into battle. The mothership itself can mass produce Innovator clones and MS units for the clones to pilot. The base itself isn't perfectly defended, the rear section is weaponless and depends on the Innovator clones and/or MS/MA pilots to help defend its rear. To avoid enemy detection, the mothership have its own optical camouflage system to completely cloak in the darkness of space until its needed for combat. The mothership itself has very high GN particle requirements to power the mothership and its weapons. To compensate the lack of true GN Drive(s), six GN Drive Taus were installed as one large particle cartridge system. Whenever a GN Drive Tau ceases to generate GN particles, the cartridge system quickly replaces the drive with another and recharges the empty ones while the current one is in use. With this system installed, it fully compensates the lack of a true GN Drive in battle. The interior of the base is also heavily defended by automatons. The anti-personnel kill-bots respond to the controls of Ribbons himself. The true operator of the whole mothership is Veda. Should Veda be compromised, the base couldn't properly operate. Armaments GN Beam Turrets A large number (several dozen) of these weapons are mounted over the whole front section of the ship. They are used to to fire upon incoming enemy units and counter incoming ordnance. GN Rail Cannon A powerful particle cannon built as the most devastating weapon of the Celestial Being. The cannon is capable of vaporizing an entire enemy fleet or hollow an asteroid field in seconds. For effective use of the weapon, a rail ring was built onto the mothership so that the cannon can easily shift into various positions to fire upon enemy targets and evade enemy fire. The cannon itself can only fire at its sides at a full 360 rotation. System Features Optical Camouflage Like the Ptolemaios 2, Celestial Being uses a holographic camouflage to hide it from prying eyes. However, this system is on a much more grander scale, due to the colony ship's size. This enables Celestial Being to hide on the dark side of the Moon. History Origins Not much is known about this mobile space colony, only suggested by Ribbons that the ship itself wasn't his creation, but one of Celestial Being's shadow projects left behind by Aeolia Schenberg. Aeolia believed that if humanity encountered intelligent life outside their solar system who might be hostile to them, Celestial Being is their best defense. Battle at Lagrange 2 During an all-out battle between Celestial Being, Katharon, the ESF coup d'etat faction and the A-LAWS, a massive particle beam came from out of nowhere, destroying one Katharon ship and the majority of the A-LAWS' fleet. The source is soon revealed: a massive asteroid fortress containing Veda within. Ptolemy 2 immediately set a course to take down the fortress and retake Veda. However, Celestial Being was very well defended with beam turrets and a large rail gun, Automatons and the GAGA Forces. Nevertheless Ptolemy managed to find a docking port only to be swarmed by Automatons. Luckily, Tieria Erde managed to locate Veda's core where he confonted Ribbons only to be shot by him multiple times. With Celestial Being close to losing the battle, Setsuna activated Trans-Am BURST, engulfing the entire battlefield in highly dense GN particles, disrupting the Innovades' quantum brainwaves and granting them to those who don't have them. This even the odds, especially when Tieria, having merged with Veda, remotely activates Seraphim Gundam's TRIAL Field, deactivating all of the Innovades' MS. Thus, Celestial Being, essentially Veda, is returned to the esteemed organization. After the battle, Celestial Being remained in the dark side of the Moon, where Tieria/Veda would wait until the coming dialogue with other life. Celestial Being is under surveillance of the Federation, and they are progressing with the internal inspections. It seems that the Garm Gundam is still inside the CB mothership, and will probably sooner or later discovered. Trivia *The Innovators' mothership's functions seems similar to the Gryps colony laser from Zeta Gundam. *The firing scheme of the Innovators' mothership is similar to the GENESIS and later Neo-GENESIS from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny respectively. External Links *Celestial Being on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Ships